Solar Flare
:Not to be confused with the Solar Flare Beam, an ability of the Sunflower in the Garden Warfare series. Solar Flare is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. Her signature superpower is Sunburn, which does 2 damage to a selected zombie or the zombie hero, and gives Solar Flare +1 for the rest of the game. She is the hero version of . Origins She is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with a similar appearance. Her fiery form and enthusiastic personality may be based on Human Torch, a comic book superhero in the Fantastic Four franchise. Her name is based on "solar," a term relating to the sun, and "flare," a sudden brief burst of bright flame or light. It may also refer to "solar flares," a brief eruption of intense high-energy radiation from the sun's surface. Her name could probably allude to Starfire, a DC Comics character, most notably from Teen Titans. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Sunburn - Do 2 damage. You get +1 for the rest of the game. **'Other:' ***Weed Whack ***More Spore ***Scorched Earth *'Boss Battles:' **Zombie Mission 05: KO at the OK Arcade **Zombie Mission 19: Game Time! Flame Time! **Zombie Mission 22: All Fired Up **Zombie Mission 39: Playing with Fire * Battle Area: 'Arcade Hero description ''When she's on fire, she's on FIRE. And so are the Zombies. Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy Solar Flare uses a living Flower garden to build massive amounts of sun, blasting the Zombies with massive high-cost Plants and Tricks. With Solar Flare makes a difference by making lots of sun to overwhelm the zombies by playing high-cost plants and tricks early. Her two classes, Kabloom and Solar, allow her to use aggressive combos of playing lots of plants to dish out huge damage while making enough sun for her to do that. Thanks to the aforementioned two classes, Solar Flare also has access to both [[Card#Anti-Hero|'''Anti-Hero]] plants like Poison Oak and [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] plants such as , allowing for reasonably good direct damage to the zombie hero. Solar Flare's signature superpower, Sunburn, is what makes her one of the easier heroes to play as. If you get Sunburn as the starting superpower, use it immediately, as an extra sun for each turn after Sunburn is played can make a huge difference. Her other superpowers, on the other hand, are on the defensive side: Weed Whack and Scorched Earth are all about lowering zombies' stats, while More Spore is used to block zombies and swarm the field early on the game. However, Solar Flare has no Amphibious plants at all, and lacks easy ways to draw cards. To cover this flaw, play cards that can hurt or destroy Amphibious zombies such as Berry Blast, Sour Grapes, or Three-Headed Chomper. As for her card drawing issues, you can use Petal-Morphosis, 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, or Cornucopia (which makes more plants instantly). Against Solar Flare is dangerous for her ability to gain sun much faster than any other plant hero. This allows her to play strong cards like or Dandy Lion King early, so you should bring cheap cards that can help deal with them like Nibble or Bungee Plumber. A good strategy is taking out plants that generate sun, such as s and Metal Petal Sunflowers, as soon as possible, to prevent high-costing cards from being played early. Alternatively, the player can allow the Sunflowers to live while dealing with other cards being played. Tricks like Weed Spray and The Chickening can destroy most of Solar Flare's plants should she have only low-strength or low-health cards on the field. This way you can make Solar Flare run out of cards quickly, giving you an advantage. Another way to easily defeat Solar Flare is to play Amphibious zombies on aquatic lanes, since Solar Flare has no Amphibious plants, which allows the player to damage her directly from here. However, do keep in mind that she has access to plenty of damaging and instant-kill cards, which could easily take them out. Spores Galore The deck is based on placing multiple mushrooms while boosting them with Berry Angry and Buff-Shroom. If you fail to remove all of them, Solar Flare may end up playing Pineclone to end the game in her favor. The Chickening or Weed Spray is recommended to remove the mushrooms. However, you have to beware of Dandy Lion King and Grapes of Wrath, since they can deal quite some heavy damage to the zombie hero in the late game. The best hero to use is Z-Mech, who can use both of the aforementioned tricks and use sheer damage against the stronger plants. Bloom and Boom This deck relies on the usage of many flowers, which Solar Flare may start with Blooming Hearts. If the game drags long enough, Dandy Lion King and Briar Rose will ensure that your defense will have trouble dealing with this. Deadly zombies and removal tricks are useful against this deck. The best hero is Impfinity, who has access to damaging tricks and Deadly zombies. Since the only instant kill cards are the two and the single Lawnmower, you would want to use Gravestones or place zombies near heights and spread them out due to the Cherry Bomb. Corn-pocalypse Now The deck relies on a good late game in order for Solar Flare to build up heavy removal. Gravestones can ignore most of these, but you should defeat Solar Flare quickly since she has Kernel Corn and Cornucopia. Bonus attacks also work since they can heavily damage Solar Flare. Sour Grapes are also in the deck, so the best hero is due to being able to allow bonus attacks to Gravestone zombies. Deadly zombies also work since they can destroy anything. Decks See Plants vs. Zombies Heroes/Community-Built Decks Strategy Decks Gallery Trivia *Solar Flare's fiery form may allude to the Fire Flower in the Garden Warfare series. **Her name could also be a reference to Solar Flare Beam, an ability for the Sunflower in Garden Warfare series as well. *Before update 1.2.11, Solar Flare's introduction comic strip was the only comic strip that involves dialogue. *The fire she uses from Sunburn is similar to the flame sprite from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Her description references how Sunburn burns zombies. *She shares her battle music with Nightcap. *Like , she does not wear a medal on her chest, but rather has a leaf symbol engraved on her suit. **Coincidentally, both of them are flowers and lead the class. *Solar Flare is the only female plant hero in the game. *Solar Flare is one of the three plant heroes that do not have access to Amphibious plants, the others being Chompzilla and Captain Combustible. **Out of the three, Solar Flare is the only one that doesn't lead the class. *With the introduction of Sun-Shroom, she now has the most mushrooms out of all plant heroes. *Although is her plant counterpart, Solar Flare does not share the same number of petals as the former. *She is the first plant hero to speak via wordbubble in the comic. See also *Sunflower (PvZ: GW) * *Sunburn Category:Fire plants Category:Kabloom Heroes Category:Solar Heroes Category:Plant Heroes Category:Sun-producing plants